


Lunar Eclipse of the Heart

by missmagoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Werewolves, Gen, Lunar Eclipse, Pack Bonding, terrible singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagoo/pseuds/missmagoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is regretting his decision to host Pack Drunkface Night (as Scott had decided to officially name it toward the end of the last Lunar Eclipse) in a Karaoke bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunar Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> January entry for the Teen Wolf Full Moon Fic Challenge.
> 
> Based on a prompt from [khaleesi-of-sterek](http://khaleesi-of-sterek.tumblr.com/):
> 
> what about it’s a lunar eclipse, so the pack can get drunk and it’s just hilarious because their tolerance is so low. (Maybe some sterek or Allison x Scott x Isaac smut?)

“Next up, we have Scott and Isaac!” Announces the chipper Karaoke hostess, and the werewolves, who have been smirking and nudging each other unsubtly since they went up to put in their song selection, break into twin grins.

 

“Oh no,” Stiles groans as the pair heads up to the stage. Scott is maneuvering Isaac around the stage until he’s facing away from the audience, mic in hand, then stands facing forward with his head bowed, his serious expression loosing to the smirk that’s threatening to overtake it. “This was a terrible idea.” Stiles whines, “Who’s idea was this?”

 

“Yours,” Allison tells him with a grin, “Now shut up, I want to see what they decided to do.”

 

Both Scott and Isaac’s shoulders are shaking with laughter by the time the music starts up. It sounds like an 80’s ballad, and Stiles is regretting his decision to host Pack Drunkface Night (as Scott had decided to officially name it toward the end of the _last_ Lunar Eclipse) in a Karaoke bar.

 

 _Turn around_ Isaac croons, turning his upper body to face the audience, then swinging straight back to face the wall as Scott picks up with:

 

_Every now and then_

_I get a little bit lonely_

_And you’re never comin’ round_

_Turn around_ Issac intones again, his voice much lower than the song calls for. There’s a slight hiccoughing belch before he turns back around.

 

 _Every now and then,_ Scott warbles

_I get a little bit tired_

_Of lishnin to the souna my tears_

_Turn around!_  Isaac insists, and Scott misses his next few lines, too busy laughing at Isaac’s overly-dramatic face. On the next _Turn Around_ Isaac kicks Scott with his foot. Then Scott goes:

 

“Oh shit – _terrified_

_And then I see the look in your eyes_

Isaac grabs Scott’s face, and tells him seriously:

 

_Turn around, bright eyes_

 

Allison is cracking up, but Lydia just rolls her eyes and says, “Literal, much?” as she leans further into Jackson. He’d moved back from London just in time for them to all split off to different colleges, but he and Lydia still seemed to pick up where they left off every time they were together.

 

Stiles turns back to Derek, who is slowly nursing his second beer.

 

“You ever gonna take the opportunity to get that drunk with us?” he asks, “Serenade us with some _Bad Moon Rising_?”

 

Derek shakes his head. He’s relaxed tonight, and it’s a rare look on him still. Things have calmed down since they destroyed the Nemeton, but dangerous things still ran through Beacon Hills from time to time. Tonight, though, nothing bad is happening so Derek just focuses on capturing every moment of Scott and Isaac’s performance on his phone.

 

Up on stage, Scott and Isaac have their arms wrapped around each other, and are screaming more than singing to the monitor:

 

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all the times_

_(All the time)_  Isaac sings in an off-key falsetto

_I don’t know what to do and I’m always in the dark_

_We’re living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

“Stiles is our fuckin’ spark!” Scott shouts from the stage, “I love you, man!” He shouts, pointing vaguely toward their table as Isaac continues uninterrupted.

 

_I really need you tonight!_

_Forever’s gonna start tonight_

Scott rejoins in time to start singing:

 

_Once upon a time_

_I was falling in love_

_But now I’m only falling apart_

_There’s nothing I can do_

_IT’S A TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART_

Scott and Isaac shout the last line together, then laugh and high five on stage, to the confusion of the hostess and anyone else who doesn’t know them but happens to be paying attention. Thankfully, that’s not a lot of people. Scott and Isaac struggle through the end of the song, changing the refrain at the end of the song to a vehement “It’s a lunar eclipse of the heart!” before giggling themselves off the stage.

 

They stumble back to the pack’s table, both eagerly grabbing at their beers and planting kisses on Allison’s cheeks.

 

“D’ja get it?” Scott asks Stiles seriously, “Cause the songs about an eclipse, and tonight’s an eclipse, and noone’s tryin’a kill us so we get to be DRUNK!”

 

Scott roars the last word, and a table full of frat boys on the other side of the bar cheers. Stiles pats his best friend’s cheek and informs him seriously, “Derek has all of that on video.”

 

“Good.” Scott tells him seriously. “I felt like we did good. Did we do good, Derek?” Scott asks over Stiles’ shoulder. Derek snorts.

 

“It was a, um, memorable performance.” Derek concedes.

 

“Hell yeah it was!” Scott says, and brings his fingers up into a hand sign that Stiles thinks is supposed to be metal, but has gotten confused along the way.

 

“Hey, you don’ seem so drunk right now.” Scott says, still eyeing Derek, “Don’cha wanna get buzzed or somethin’ while we can?”

 

“Nope.” Says Derek, and Scott shrugs and flings himself back over to Allison and Isaac, who have started making out but happily make room for Scott to join in.

 

Stiles turns back to look at Derek. “You never seem to want to get drunk on eclipse nights.” Stiles observes. “Have you ever been drunk?”

 

Derek nods, scooting his stool closer so he can lean into Stiles.

 

“When I was younger,” Derek tells him, “After the fire, Laura and I would get wasted every eclipse. The first one, she just comes back to the hotel we’re crashing in with a handle of Jack and we damn near finished it. If the eclipse had lasted any longer, I think we both would’ve had alcohol poisoning. We learned to pre-game before the eclipse actually started, so that we’d already have something in our system by the time we were able to feel the effects. We’d spend an hour or so completely blitzed, then puke as our healing kicked back in, then pass out.”

 

Stiles listens intently. It’s still rare for Derek to open up this much about his life before they’d all known him, and Stiles has taken to holding on to each bit of information like it’s something precious, a way to know Derek better.

 

“They aren’t good memories for me.” Derek confesses. “Just angry and sad. This is better,” he nods to where Isaac and Scott are nuzzled on each side of Allison, where Jackson’s grin at Lydia looks dopey and affectionate for once, not conceited or obnoxious. “This is just… unwinding. Bonding.”

 

Stiles grins at his boyfriend, leaning in and kissing him until the hostess announces Jackson’s name, and Scott and Isaac laugh at Jackson’s sputtered indignation.

 

“I didn’t sign up!” He protests, as the other werewolves drag him off his stool and push him toward the stage. “There’s no way I’m doing this!”

 

Scott and Isaac wrestle him onto the stage and force a mic into his hand. “C’mon, Jackson, it’ll be fun!” shouts Allison, “Where’s your sense of adventure?” She grins at Lydia, who rolls her eyes, but looks amused nonetheless.

 

A bouncy piano intro starts up, instantly familiar, and Jackson starts to wrestle, trying to get away.

 

“No.” He protests, “Not this, not again!”

“C’mon, Jackson!” taunts Isaac, “You know the words!”

 

“I refuse!” he says, “no way!”

 

 _Lookin’ for the place called Lee Ho Fooks_ Scott starts, wagging his eyebrows  at Jackson,

_Gonna get a big dish of beef chow mein!_

 

“C’mon, you big werewolf of London!” he teases, “How else you gonna prove you’re better’n Isaac and me at Karaoke?”

 

Jackson glares at him, then angrily grabs the mic and howls:

 

_Aaahooo! Werewolves of London!_

_Aaahoooooooo!_

 

Scott and Isaac both pump their arms in victory, chiming in with Jackson for the second verse:

 

_Ya hear him howlin’ around your kitchen door_

_Ya better not let him in!_

“We’re talkin’ to you, Lydia!” Isaac shouts, and Lydia flips him off.

_Little old lady got mutilated late last night_

_Werewolves of London again_

_Aaahooo! Werewolves of London!_

 

“Everybody!” Scott shouts, and the bar obligingly howls back.

_Aaahoooooooooooo!_

Allison grabs Lydia by the hand, and together they dance up toward the stage to sing with their men. All five of them are dancing like idiots, so Stiles turns to Derek and grins.

 

They get on stage in time to sing about Lon Chaney and his son walking with the queen, and sing.

 

_Doin’ the werewolves of London!_

_I saw a werewolf drinkin’ a piña colada at Trader Vic’s_

_And his hair was perfect_

Like it was planned, six hands reach out to ruffle Jackson’s perfectly coiffed head, making him snarl at them.

 

Stiles glances around at his friends, his family, his pack, and smiles. Karaoke drunken werewolves may be a tradition they need to continue after all.

 

Fin.


End file.
